Taking it to the Next Level
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Having a career in show business needed risk, and sometimes it needed to be literal for an actor to earn respect.


Title: Taking it to the Next level

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Upon the success of the recent historical, action and romance movie, all eyes and attention are to the actress who risked it all, her safety and as well her career in every life defying stunts that she did, she has earned all respect from all the producers and Directors who knew of her dedication as well professionalism.

With the attention the actress was experiencing it was the cue for her career boost which she needed for her own debut, the president was excited and was personally settling all the roles she was being offered, however the President was not satisfied with all roles that was being put to her plate and still demanded the manager to wait for the perfect one and if there will be none, then the President himself will do something.

The said actress however was not even affected with such attention and continued to work as her professionalism came first, "So today, with the all the cast of Lotus in the Mud and their successful movie release became the second highest block buster in all cinemas and theaters in whole of Japan! And the cast will not be complete without one of the main supporting lead who has been recently nominated, please welcome, the person making us laugh and enjoy the show, the human behind our very own beloved chicken, Bo, please put your hand together for Kyoko-chan!" with that said everyone was shocked to know the actress was working as a mascot.

Kyoko appeared accompanied with her theme music from the movie as Momiji and to everyone's amusement, she was wearing Bo's trousers, except it was made to her figure, a micro-denim short to be exact, minus the suspenders, plain white blouse, and matching everything was her bright yellow chucks shoes to imitate Bo's chicken feet, she was cuddling a huge egg pillow to give off more Bo vibe.

"Remember when I said I'd rather date the chicken than being paired with a certain celebrity that jumps from one man to another? I regret nothing!" said by one of the minor actor from the movie which the other celebrities up in the stage laughed at, Kyoko blushed.

She took her place beside the main leading man and they were interviewed, showing clips of the actors in their bloopers and as well death defying stunts, Kyoko especially, the director and producers were all witnesses to how she played the role and earned her part, after showing off some fancy moves and stunts, which she was demanded to perform on stage, and to show there were no camera effect and CGI on all her part, she displayed her skill and everyone was awed at what she did with a real blade in a form of her weapon of choice from her role.

As the show ended Kyoko went to her usual schedule followed by her manager Yashiro, however they were called by the President for an urgent meeting on their way, "You will have a photo-shoot for Nakahara clothing line later, and you will meet Sunako-sama for the said schedule as she has a favor from you." Explained by Yashiro reading his tablet for all her schedule, "And you'll have a lunch day with your mother after this meeting." He smiled knowing that Kyoko and her mother is patching things up.

When they arrived as usual they were greeted by the staff and Sawara again congratulated her, the man was so proud of her as well, as she started from the bottom, and he was there to witness it all.

"Sachou is calling you to wait at the prepared waiting room, he will be with you all shortly." He informed.

They went to the said room and to their surprise, the room was already occupied with few people, some of them are already well known teen celebrities, and was announced to be couples, for one, with the all white hair was the teen action star Hajime Nagumo and his announced non-showbiz Italian girlfriend Aletia Galdea Vesperitio Avatari, or so he calls in Japanese his moon, Yue, Kyoko read as it was sweet of him having to call the small blonde lady in such name, and despite the negative feed backs about his brash, mean and silent character he was a sweet man.

Turning to the other was none-other-than her peer who is a seasoned child actor and now one of the senior actor whose still a teen was Shin Wolford with his own German girl who is also a model, Sicily Von Cloud. To Kyoko's surprise there was her little brother Otto at the corner, the room was made to be a lobby of a recording studio and was well furnished with lounges and other comfortable items for the purpose of housing teens and younger people, one room is a studio and there is already a girl recording in there.

Otto did not notice her as he was busy typing over his laptop and looking stressed as he was sighing, Kyoko wondered what made him busy, however it surprised her that he was here in Tokyo when he is supposed to be back home in Kyoto in school days such as the present.

"Otto?" Kyoko walked to him and he finally looked up, the bustling couples went silent and looked at who came in and it was Kyoko.

"Nee-sama!" the stoic boy came to a nervous reply, "I can explain!" he told.

"I am fine with you being here in a school day like this, but when you put it in such manner, did you eat my sweets ato home again?" he teased.

"I swear I didn't, I tried to cut myself from being a sugar monster, Mama has been firing bad tooth fairy jokes at me for weeks now." He sighed.

"Well, that is good you are cutting yourself from being a sugar monster and having moderate lifestyle to it, but what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh… your weird boss called me up and asked me a favor, I'll be heading home tomorrow, for today he wanted to have a meeting with me and some Tuskimori guy, he demanded I'd be the guy to tour the singer around Kyoto for the Japanese tourism promotional MV and the Tsukimori guy will be here in Tokyo."

"I see, did you bring Luna with you?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Of course, what's Otto Mogam without his favorite ride?" he chuckled.

"You're still that little baby who loved to cuddle his toy Jeep." Giggled Kyoko ruffling his short hair, "And you grew a little goatee, good for you!" she tilted his chin a bit.

"Mama said I look like Dad-san now, I think it's time to shave." He said sighing and Kyoko went to a full blown laughter.

"Oh and by the way, meet Hajime and Aletia-san, Shin-kun and Sicily-san, everyone, meet my sister." He introduced and Kyoko finally and formally got to know them, they were all in the same age range and Kyoko was glad she had met them.

"I am sorry for the delay; I went to pick up the Author of the story and requested me to gather my actors for such meeting~" hummed by the President, "Now then… OH~ you are all already acquainted? And Mogami-kun… I mean Kyoko-chan, I hope you don't mind if I bothered your baby brother for a reason?"

"I already heard it from him, and I'm glad he's here, I missed him." She gave him a little nuggy which he did not complain.

"Such sweet sibling bond~" the president added, "Now, regarding the meeting, I had finally found the perfect debut role for you, it is a drama my friend here has been wanting to make, and now comes a perfect one! Don't you agree mina?" asking them.

Hajime and Shin nodded, "Yue is a big fan of yours and it would be a waste if I refuse such role, she always wanted to meet you and make friends."

"Aww… Nagumo-san did it all for his love~" and the sucker of a president cooed, Hajime blushed a bit.

"Sicily always wanted to be friends with her idol, she loved all your stunts and professionalism." Shin added.

Kyoko's eyes was already sparkling hearing she will have more friends, "Well have script reading tomorrow and for now, looks like the meeting went well as you guys already got to know each other~" the president nodded.

"I will dismiss early as I will peak to my friend more. You young people should get to know each other more through lunch."

"I'm sorry, everyone but my mother has invited me to lunch, how about tomorrow? We can always have a little picnic of you are not busy.

"Wait… Mama?" Otto started to sweat.

"Calm down, she will not be upset, besides you have a valid excuse, you sent an excuse letter to your school right?"

"I did, signed by Takarada and Dad-san."

"Let me guess, this will cause Papa-san to sleep over the couch is it?"

"You're not wrong there…" Otto sighed.

Before they left, "You called boss?" the number one actor came in and called for Lory.

"Ah… you'll play the cool but clueless idiot of a police." With that said Lory left.

"Why are you treating me like this?" Ren noticed the president has been hostile to him since his misunderstanding with Kyoko, the girl on the other hand avoided him and held to her brother which was coincidentally wearing a matching theme of clothes as his sister.

Kyoko in a simple plain three fourth button down shirt and a pair of jeans that fitted her figure well, the button down left open with her tank top showing and little of her chest assets are in display, while her brother in cargo shorts and a pair or three fourths button down shirt neatly closed and revealed little of his gray shirt.

They went out and left the poor actor.

* * *

As promised Kyoko made tons of food for the said picnic and they went to a secluded park, and as for the lunch date with her mother went, Seana had caught that her son was present in Tokyo and demanded that the three of them went out, Seana did not lash out to the said boy but the father instead and to Kyoko's humor he was thrown to the couch for that evening as what her mother already told her.

As weeks pass by, she had read articles regarding her senpai which cleared the misunderstanding, however before hand while being Bo she already knew what was going on as it came in from him personally, and while she was in her training room practicing going up and down the wall for her role, it has become riskier and dangerous but it was what honed her start of career for her it is just a challenge. While in break sitting in one corner and having some snacks she was shocked the said Actor sat beside her and tried to corner her.

"Did you read or watch any of my interviews?" he finally spoke and Kyoko wanted to leave after embarrassing herself being jealous when she was not supposed to a while back.

She remained silent, "Listen, I did all that not to save my bachelor career, but rather to save my face to someone I truly love." She felt a sting in her chest after hearing him, she was ready to leave when; "I'd rather be announced dating you than Kana-san." He spoke, "The one I truly love is you, I know this is stupid and corny but that is how I feel. I'm sorry it took me months to finally confess however I want to clear things up before I tell your everything so there will be no bad air when I tell you everything, no doubt in your part after I tell you how I feel." He turned to her and held her hand.

"Why are you saying all of these?" Kyoko was confused and in panic.

"I'm telling you this, before I make another regretful decision of not telling you how I feel, I know I'm not worthy of happiness, but I don't want any more regrets and handing you to any other men, as you may not notice, they are flocking at you left and right and I don't want to hand you over to them." Kyoko felt he was playing a joke on her and waiting for him to say he was kidding however he was there holding her and kissing the back of her hand and held it tightly to his own, he was sincere and months back after Kyoko knew Ren was being used she already forgave him but doesn't know how to approach him.

Maybe this was a good start, "I know our meeting that time did not start well, but can we start over and please give me a chance?" he pleaded and Kyoko to make it up to her own mistake nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Tsuruga Ren." Kissing her hand and Kyoko cleared her throat.

"Hello, and I am Mogami Kyoko, say, do you do this to all ladies that you meet?"

Ren chuckled, "No, I normally greet them but not like this." He said, and it was a good start for them.

As days goes by, they grew comfortable and things were getting back to normal, and as for Kyoko's new role, they are to start taping in Kyoto, and surprisingly in the same area as them, Kyoko was persuaded by Ren to ride along with him for the trip and their first taping, while Yashiro was banished to the van with the staff.

"I feel poor looking at their rides." Ren mused seeing the black modified lifted Montero and custom white hummer, they were both huge and luxurious as it was owned by Shin and Hajime.

"I'm questioning how on earth Yue and Sicily-chan can reach those, and shortly they were answered when Hajime carried up his small partner and buckled her.

"Looks like your brother had managed to convince them to get some modifications." Ren chuckled as they drove to Kyoto.

Arriving to Kyoko's home as she invited them for lunch as they arrived in schedule, they were surprised by an empty house, however the garage with Otto's white colored matte Jimny with the same heavy off road winch modifications and garage full of outdoor gear such as a small kayak neatly hanged over the wall with the mountain bikes, heading in the place was blaring some catchy ikson music, the house was fairly traditional yet has some modern rustic touch to it, Kyoko toured the girls, Yue and Sicily around the house and brought them to the garden to take some cute photos with their boyfriends.

And Kyoko brought them to the rooms they can use for the time being, the director however instructed that Hajime and Shin would share rooms while Kyoko would stay with their girls, "We share an apartment." Hajime argued, "And what happens there stays with us, now you decide to separate me with Yue…" he glared and Ren laughed.

And in the end Kyoko wouldn't share her room, Ren however was thrown to the living room as the youngest Mogami is not comfortable nor happy to share his, he was rather a private and personal person, Kyoko however showed them to Otto's favorite corner of the house which overlooks the backyard he had help flourish and create.

The room was a decent closet big however he managed to fit a small table desk with his tools by the window, and a two-by-three storage shelf with his fishing gear, smaller plastic drawer on the other side and a wall mount for his colorful lures displayed at the other, the empty wall was attached with fishing rods and a rustic small hanging wall shelf with two hooks at the bottom, with his small outdoor tactical molle backpack equip with outdoor necessities, such as multitool pierce in its sheath and his knife at the side.

Kyoko snorted seeing her brother fast asleep at the small folding sofa by the corner of the room just under his fishing rod, it was a comfy area with a good air-conditioning.

Kyoko showed her room to her lady friends which they spend time with and talked about girly things, and Kyoko taught them how to make mini dolls and handed the girls a mini version of their boyfriends.

They were having fun over Kyoko's comfortable pink with white comforter bed with music playing on the background when suddenly, there were some guy shouting.

"For the love of all deities you pray to!" shouted by the now awake Otto with his realistic modified AR 15 which is an airsoft and it was scarier when you actually look at it, without any shirt and only his jogger shorts failing to notice Kyoko's company, Hajime, Shin and Ren together with Yashiro having tea at the back laughed when the cool and collected, silent Otto hopped off the fence with only jogger shorts on, barefooted with a scary airsoft strapped to him started firing at the said male who was screaming Kyoko from the fence.

Kyoko came out with the girls and giggled at the state of her brother barefooted running around shirtless, "What is going on?" Kyoko asked and Otto finally noticed them.

"Shouchi, that's what going on." He replied and hopped back to their own property.

"Wait, he's still alive?" Kyoko replied.

"That's just mean, Kyoko-chan." Sicily giggled.

"That's what I thought too, but if he wouldn't stop bothering me about his undying love for you I swear I'm the one who's gonna end him." Said by Otto. Shin and Hajime was wheezing pointing at Ren patting him.

"Good luck, you'll need it, Nii-san." They teased and Ren looked pale.

When the said guy started to shout for Kyoko again, this time Otto brought out a crossbow.

"Managi, I am authorized to shoot people and I'll kill you first if you don't stop bothering my family!" Otto this time carried the said lethal weapon with the walkie talkie in his hand.

"Looks like, luck isn't gonna help you, buddy." Yashiro said and the girls were getting the message.

"Be in his good side, you'll survive." Kyoko gave him a little tip and Ren sighed.

Otto came back and missing an arrow, knowing he tried to shut the said boy up, later that afternoon, the staff were all busy setting up the said equipment for the next day's shoot for their first scene where Kyoko and her brothers, namely Shin and Hajime training in some dojo they were allowed to cover.

The Mogami residence became the home of the siblings and some few areas were showed for the said drama, Ren however is to play the said police agent that will be guiding Kyoko in her mission in Tokyo, and he came to Kyoto to personally to recruit them, they will have a comedic paring as they will have that cute tandem.

The director managed to bribe Otto to use his bedroom for Hajime's scene where he will chose some rifles to take, and conveniently Otto's walk-in closet full of his clothes and uniform for school has a corner with a wall mount full of airsoft, the staff however had to line them up which made Otto irritated, Kyoko had to calm him down, the sniper rifles were all displayed on top while rifles are lined up side by side to a vertical rack together with the pistol to their own, the said ammunition magazines were faced to the different position to hide the pellets and still placed them to their vertical cases for it to be attached to the rack.

"We're putting that back, calm down…" Kyoko rubbed her brother's chest as he was giving the poor director the death glare and remembering the boy can shoot a person with a crossbow, the director was in his toes.

* * *

After they managed to shoot the first episode and made minimal edit after the perfect performance of the casts, later after that week they aired the said new drama and it started to grab ratings and people started to be amazed with Kyoko's acting as well as her death defying stunts as she actually jumped from a clip to practice her dives, it was shown over social media together with their minimal bloopers and the angry little Mogami in the background that's ready to kill and cook the director after his properties being rearranged.

And upon showing the behind the scenes through social media they never failed to include the sweet side of Hajime and Shin to their girls and it was funny how Kyoko at the background is ignoring Ren who is trying to make her amused.

However after the airing of the show as well as the social media behind the scenes, there was Kyoko's little brother grabbing attention after her fans saw him from the promotional tourism MV and as well Kyoko's social media, however the best one that caught her fans were the reaction videos of her step-father and mother who was having heart attacks seeing her taking her stunts to the next level.

As far as Ren's courtship, he constantly watches his back and putting his guards up from the said demon hound that's guarding the said sister and the terrifying crossbow and spear he saw the boy used to silence the said neighbor that had a crush with Kyoko.

"Let us not forget that katana he was using to practice with Mohami-san." Yashiro shivered.

"Wait till he shoots you with the newly bought shotgun Lucas got for him." To Ren's shock the said mother was behind him having her lunch with a client, the client was blinking baffled at the renowned lawyer who just threatened the actor, "hurt her and you'll die, Otto is not scared to kill a person, and I together with his uncles can bail him out."

"So that's what he meant when he was allowed to shoot at people." Yashiro melted.

"Mother!" Kyoko who came in was surprised seeing her mother.

"Kyoko, I am having lunch with my client." She informed.

"Oh, I am sorry, pardon me for disturbing." She bowed.

"It is fine, we are done with our business, have you had your meal yet?"

"No, not yet, I just finished my commercial across the street."

"I see, why don't you join me and I want to get to know your boyfriend." She glared at Ren.

The mentally prayed that he wouldn't get killed by the brother, and grilled by the mother, "Certainly!" Kyoko hummed and joined them.

~END?~


End file.
